Secret
by The Velvet Rain Drops
Summary: Ororo is feeling like she can't keep going after Jean and the Professor's death. With her feelings for Logan becoming stronger she can't take it anymore...thats when he comes and takes her for the ride of her life !
1. Chapter 1

Ororo pulled out her hair tie allowing her medium length white hair to fall over her mocha brown shoulders. After training in the Danger Room for the past four hours she was ready to relax. Sure training sessions with Peter weren't as tiring as they were with Logan, but relaxing in a bath was in store. Logan had of course taught her everything she new about fighting hand to hand combat.

_Logan...the man I've secretly loved since he walked into Xavier's office two years ago. Our eyes met across the room, and I felt a strange pull towards him. But as soon as Jean walked in and he saw her I was the farthest things from his mind. And when the professor died I thought we had something when we held each other and cried. But as soon as we got home he went into her room and smelled her perfume and I was again pushed from his memory. I had frequently sought council with Xavier about our feral x-men, and he would always say follow your heart. I would always respond what to do in the end when even your heart has no answer. He would smile and give me that 'Ororo you know better than anyone what to do'. Yet I sit here in my room and I am as lost as I was when I was eight living in Egypt. That man is both frustrating and calming. Aggravating yet addicting, and dangerous yet funny. The way his eyes could be deadly and then be as sweet as a childs when he looked at the younger students. He's changed since the Professor's death, more timid I would say. As if he doesn't know where to go or where to turn. After I gave him my speech about him being with us there was a fire in his eyes, but when I look at him now all I see is emptiness. Like he has no reason to fight anymore, and I think was Jean really the fire in his heart, the flame that fueled his rage. His power...his essence. It seems I'm not the only one who has noticed his change, Marie or fondly known as Rogue came up to me and asked if I knew what was wrong with our fellow x-men. I simply shrugged and shook my head, if I had to have admitted that the only reason for him to stay here besides Rogue; had died I would not have been able to keep my resolve. The only thing that keeps me going and teaching for these kids is my promise to Charles. That I would continue on his dream and have a place for mutant children to go to, when the rest of the world fears and hates them. A place I wish I had when I was there age, to feel comfort and love. To be among children and peers there own age. To learn that what they were given was a gift and not a curse, and that they are not 'freaks and monsters' that they are just like everybody else. I feel that I can truly be able to make it through the day and keep it together if not for me then for them. To see there smiles when they answer the questions and get them right, or running and having fun on the grounds. Celebrating birthdays and other holidays. To see young love sprout and blossom like the flowers in the spring. It seems that I am the only thing that doesn't blossom and open in the warmer months. That I am permantly frozen and heart less, thou I feel my heart breaking every day._

Ororo's thoughts were interrupted when she hears muffled foot steps passing her room. Slipping on a pair of black sweats and a tank top, walking slowly to her door she opens it and steps out. Walking down the stairs she follows the sound to the garage and sees Logan there pulling on his jacket about to leave on Scott's old bike.

"What are you doing ?" She asks leaning against the door frame watching him.

"What does it look like I'm doing darlin ? I'm leavin, can't stay here anymore." He said not looking at her.

"You can't...we need you here. I need you, I can't do this on my own !" Ororo said walking further into the room.

"If the professor didn't think you could handle he wouldn't have asked you to do it. You'll be fine with out me, hell it will same you aggravation !" He said finally looking up at her form the bike and his pack. Logan just stood there staring at her transfixed at the sight before him. Ororo Munroe standing before him wearing nothing but sweats and a tank top but looking like a goddess. Her white hair slightly mussed and her sparkling blue eyes holding unshed tears, and behind her the illumination from the open door made her look like a fallen angel. Sighing he walks towards her closing the distanstance between them.

"I have to go, but I want you to come with me !" He said watching her closely. When upon seeing the look of shock and being taken aback he smiles and brushed a thumb across her cheek.

"We'll be back, just come with me...if only for tonight !" Logan says takign her hand and leading her towards the bike.

"Logan...I don't think this is a good idea." Ororo says standing next to the bike not getting on.

"Then don't think, just hold on to me." He say taking her hands helping her onto the bike. "I won't let anything happen to you !"

"Promise.." She said more to herself than to him.

"Yes darlin I promise." Logan says as he starts the bike.

_Holding onto Logan as we speed down the winding roads is perfect. He is so warm and surprisingly soft. He promised he wouldn't let anything happen to me, but how can he keep that promise when he is breaking my heart unknowingly. Yet I still love him, the way he smells of beer and cigar smoke. The way he would smirk when we used to spar, and I'd get him square in the jaw. The way he watches the children everyone when he thinks were not paying attention. The fiery look in his eyes after a session in the danger room. The way it feels to have him this close to me and it not be weird or uncomfortable. These things I wish I could tell him and he'd turn around and smile, telling me not to cry that he feels the same way. To stay this way forever, and not have a care in the world._

Logan smelled the tears before he felt the rain against his skin. He knew she hadn't cried since Charles had died and neither had he, stopping her know would be worse than letting her emotions run the situation for a little while. Slowing down he pulls over and turns off the bike, as both the rain and her tears become harder. Taking her arms off his waist he picks her up and carries her over to a patch of trees to try and get her out of the rain. After a while Ororo opens her teary blue-grey eyes and looks at him.

"I'm sorry about the rain." She says still holding on to him.

"Don't worry about it. A little rain never hurt anybody!" He says tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear. When she shudders and looks away he brings her back to look at him. "Beautiful.." He whispers not meaning to say it aloud.

"Logan..?" Ororo says as the rain slowly dies down.

"Your beautiful. I'm just surprised I didn't see before. I guess I did but I just never said it."

"Please...didn't say that. Not unless you mean it !" She says closing her eyes.

"What makes you think I don't mean it ?" Logan says watching her closely.

"You still love Jean, you don't say it but I know you do. I see it in your eyes and by the way you act when anybody brings her up." Ororo says trying to pull away from him. Logan stares at her for a few seconds trying to understand what she had just said. He lets her go and looks off into the distance.

"I loved Jean...well at least I thought I did. When she spoke to Scott that day at the lake and not me, I knew she had chosen him and not me. Then she was back, but when she kissed me I knew that wasn't 'my' Jean. My Jean was gone, even if she was never really mine to begin with. I don't think I really ever loved her the way I thought I did, Jean awakened feelings I never thought I was capable of feeling. I was drawn to her because of that, and also because I couldn't have her. She was some unatainable treasure that already belonged to someone. She was a challenge and in a weird and cruel way she was just that. Somthing I couldn't have but wanted just because of it. The fact that Scott got so riled up over it made the animal in me enjoy the 'game' even more." He said running a hand through his wet hair in frustration. "But when you gave me that 'If your with us, then be with us' speech I was so angry that you were able to see right through me. See what I wanted to hide to badly, so desperately. I made the choice to stay with you and the x-men because I felt that it was my place to fight beside all of you. When Charles died and you held me and made sure I stayed with it not letting the pain and anger take hold of me, I felt a different kind of feeling. Somthing I don't think I have ever felt, a feeling that I could be the Logan nobody sees. The one that has fears and emotions besides anger and rage. The vanaurable and weak Logan, just plain old me, like you will never judge me no matter what happens." Logan says turning her back to face him. When he looks into her eyes he feels like she can see straight into his soul, no boundries no walls...just him.

"Do you really mean that ?"

"Darlin I don't say anything, unless I mean it." He says running his thumb over her cheek wiping away a stray raindrop.


	2. Budding Friendship Leads to Broken Walls

Ok I'm not jumping right into the RoLo goodness, taking my time with their relationship. Their going to change a little, Logan I fear will become a little bit more ooc but not to worry only a smigin ! Might show some affection he would only normally shwo towards Rogue, like little comments and maybe a cuddle ever now and then. Not to much tho, cause I fear jumping right into it will ruin it and make things go by to quick. I still don't have a beta since my amazing one has henceforth dissapeared. If any one would like to be my beta you can message me and tell me and then we can work out the kinks !

* * *

The next morning Ororo woke to the sounds of laughing and screaming from the children outside. With her eyes still closed she snuggled further down into her bed trying her hardest to get back to sleep. It would have worked too, had it not been for all the pillows and blankets that were in the way. Along with the yelling outside, realizing it was the weekend Ororo finally opened her eyes and looked over at her clock. The red digits flashed 11:30 at her, groaning softly she sat up and ran a hand through her bed hair. Trying to remember how she got into bed, she remembered the night befores events. The confession from Logan, the crying on her part, and the calming and peacful ride home afterwards. Looking down she saw she was still wearing her sweats and tank top, realizing Logan must have brought her up to bed. Getting up slowly she walked to her bathroom to get cleaned up as she yawned loudly.

* * *

Towel drying her hair, Ororo walked out of her bathroom to a knock on her door. Pulling her shirt on over her head, she answered her door. Standing in front of her was the US Mutant Ambassador Henry 'Hank' McCoy slash her long time best friend. Smiling widely Ororo threw her arms around his gigantic neck and hugged him. Laughing a throaty laugh of his he hugged her back. 

"My stars and garters Ororo, I've only been gone for three months. Did you really miss me that much ?"

Hank asks as she playfully smacks his arm, when he places her back on the floor. Taking this time to fully look her over as was his custom, when he was gone for a period of time. He noticed a difference in her, she seemed almost at ease with her self and the situations around her. Hanks thoughts were interupted when he heard Ororo calling his name. Snapping out of his stupor he smiles and nods at her.

"I was saying that yes I have missed having you around, as well have the children. They have grown fond of you dear friend !" Ororo reiterates for her furry friend.

"Ah well I'll have you know that you can inform them that I will be around more often, now that the President has offically added mutants rights into the constitution. We can officially be recgonized as citizins and not have to worry about our recently gradute students that have floon the coop." Hank says smiling handsomly at her.

"Thats great news Hank even if you know what my responce will be !" Ororo responded placing her hands on her hips. "We were already citizins Hank the moment these children and people were born into the country or weither they came to this country, they were citizens."

"I know Ororo but all I'm saying is that now we don't have to fear for them anymore. They will be protected under the law." Hank added trying to get his point across.

"But who will protect them from themselves ?" Ororo says finishing the argument before it starts. "Listen old friend I don't want us to fight, lets just drop this matter and concentrate on your being back !" Ororo says leading him out of her room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Ah yes the feed the beast and he backs down approach, I see you haven't changed my dear Ororo !" Hank says pushing open the kitchen door.

"Hank I never called you a beast, but hey if the plan works why not stick to it ?" Ororo joked as she dodged his large arms moving to get his revenge. Stopping in front of the fridge Ororo pulled out different things as she began to make Hank one of her famous sandwiches. Only stopping when the kitchen doors opens did Ororo look up and smile slightly at the man they called Wolverine. Nodding to her slightly he aknowledged her and made his way over to the coffee pot, opting it for his usual early morning beer.

"Ah I will be inside the Danger Room, I want to test these stimulations of yours Wolverine " Hank said rising from his seat.

"Not until I come with you, you see Beast you're not to be trusted 'specially if you're going in the Danger Room for the first time, " Logan said watching him from his perch against the counter near the sink, as Hank nodded.

"Perhaps you're right Logan…but don't you have a period in the gymnasium, "Logan shook his head and replyed no.

"Nope its saturday Beast, didn't you know kids usuallly have off from school !" Logan replies scarcastically. Watching this little beast vs. beast petty conversation Ororo smirked and continued finishing Hanks sandwich, handing it to him and smiled and started pushing him out of the kitchen.

"Hank how about you go and visit some of the children before you go to the Danger Room ?" Ororo offered

"Ororo thats a splendid idea, I bet Artie would love to hear all the new stories I have for him !" Hank said talking to himself as he walked out of the room. Shaking her head Ororo turned back to the counter and stared cleaning up. Seeing him watching her Ororo picked up a piece of carrot and threw it at him, laughing when he bounced off his forhead. Seeing him growl playfully and lunge at her Ororo ran around the kicthen island and placed her hands on either side of the counter laughing.

"Logan don't I'm sorry...haha no Logan I'll shock you !" Ororo warned as she laughed and watched him start to walk around the counter.

"I'll heal darlin !" Logan said running around the counter after her, as she pushed past the kitchen door and was down the hall, laughing as she dodged students, which inturn laughed at their teachers for goofing around. Seeing Peter up ahead Ororo ran towards him, seeing Logan running after Ororo Peter smiled and watched her duck behind him. Using his mutation at the last second, Peter braced himself as Logan slammed into him. Stumbling slightly Peter looks down at Logan and smiles.

"Peter I think you just broke every bone in my body !" Logan groaned as he got up and smirked at him. "But good timing there tinman ! You cant hide behind him all day Ro" Logan said watching her laughing on the other side of Peter.

"Yea but I can at least when your around !" Ororo said laughing as Rogue walked over.

"Beatin on Logan again, damn ah missed it." She said earning a look from Logan. "Peter I think your gonna need ta protect me to suga !" Rougue said laughing.

* * *

Sitting in the mansion study Ororo was reading quietly as Rougue and Kitty were grading papers for the younger students that Ororo had. Looking up when Rougue asked her a question she saw Logan in the door way sweaty and dirty watching her, probably just coming back from his tour of the Danger Room with Hank, smiling slightly she looked away as a small blush entered her cheeks. 

"O thats Artie's assignment I'll grade it, he had done a different one for me." Ororo said taking his paper and putting it on a different pile of papers. Looking back at the door frame, Ororo sighed slightly not seeing Logan there anymore. She knew that just because they had spilled their feelings to each other the other night didn't mean they were in love. Sure Ororo loved him but just because you love someone doesn't mean they automatically love you in return or at all. He had told her his true feelings, something she would always cherish, because he had trusted her. Something she knew he didn't do very often. In a way even if there relationship didn't evolve into a romantic one, Ororo was content for she felt that even a good friendship with Logan was a gift she wasn't about to give up.

Walking back to her room later on that night she bumped into Logan. Smiling at him she switched her papers to the other arm and rested them on her hip. Stopping in front of her Logan smiled and held his beer in his hand.

"What are you doing up this late Ro' ?" Logan asked looking at his watch, showing it was eleven thirty.

"I was grading in the common room with Rogue and Kitty and they abandoned me at nine to go hang with Bobby and Peter. I just finished grading, what about you ?" She responded.

"Just finished a beer run after that tour of the Danger Room for fur ball. Is he sure he want to be an government lap dog, hes pretty harsh on the battle field. Gave me a run for my money !" Logan said smiling at her, watching her holding all her papers and books. Walking forward Logan starts taking things out of her arms."Ro' if you keep carrying piles this heavy your gonna hurt yourself !" He said walking with her the rest of the to her room.

"I don't know you'll have to ask him yourself. He very...admitable to his cause, wants to save the world, when I tell him all he can do right now it help change it !" Ororo sad turning on her lights, as she places her piles down on her desk, motioning for Logan to do the same. Watching him she smiled and then leaned back against her desk chair, running her hand through her long hair. Yawning she laughed when Logan smiled at her and gave her a look.

"What ?" She asked covering her mouth as she yawned again.

"Nothing, its just you look cute when you yawn." He said smiling sweetly at her. Blushing slightly she smiled and turned away to look at the suddenly very interesting spot on her floor. Knowing he had moved closer to her she, tensed slightly until she felt his hand on her chin. Looking up at him when raised her chin, she looked into his deep brown eyes and couldn't help but smile at him.

"There thats better, you should never be ashamed of a complement of beauty. When even a complement would never do you justice. Your a vision Ro' never forget that !" He said running his thumb over her cheek. Leaning into his touch she rested her cheek against his cheek and closed her eyes.

"Thank you.."

"Your welcome darlin !" He said as she leaned against him, hugging him. Smiling he hugged her back and smiled breathing in her earthly scent. A scent that was powerful yet, gentle, better than perfume and he prayed she never masked it with the fake scents that women would normally wear. Than again his Ro' was no ordinary woman. Since when was she his Ro'...since she cried for him in the rain, she had become his Ororo. His weather witch, his to protect and dare he say it...maybe one day love. She might be that one to break down the walls that have blocked his heart and sealed away his emotions for so long. Hell he might even be able to break hers down aswell...but time would only tell !


End file.
